Pokemon is Magic
by Appledash99
Summary: Fluttershy gets transferred to the pokemon world!
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day when it happened. Nothing out of the ordinary. Except for what happened of course. The animals were happy. The town was lively. All was fine except for one yellow Pegasus with a pink mane. Her name was Fluttershy, but you already know that, her task was to feed the animals, but she ended up with something way different.

Fluttershy was tending to her animals they were all happy except for angel bunny who demanded a special salad. Fluttershy was going to go to town to get the ingredients so her bunny friend would be happy, but something small and blue caught her eye at the edge of her garden. It looked like an animal, but before she could identify what kind it darted away into the Everfree forest. "Oh no," she thought, "what if the poor creature gets hurt in there?" She was terrified of the Everfree forest, but her love of animals overcame all fears. She slowly walked towards the edge of the terrifying forest. When she peeked in she saw a little blue creature, which she had no idea what was, dart off. She was scared stiff of the forest still but she though she saw a limp in the poor creature. She slowly crept into the Everfree forest and followed the little blue creature she had never seen anything like it before. It was blue and it had orange spikes coming out of its cheeks. It had a lighter blue stomach and was just plain adorable. She walked up to it and said, "Well what are you little creature?" To her surprise it answered. "Mudkip," it said, "Mudkip Mudkip Mudkip," well at least that's what most people would hear. Fluttershy, however, was special because of her power to understand animals. In her ears it said, "I am a Mudkip. I come from a different world, a world of Pokemon. Follow me and I'll show you." Fluttershy was in awe that the little creature could talk, and was from a different world at that. She really wanted to see where it was leading her and with that she forgot all about everything else only wanting to see what the mysterious Mudkip had to show her.

After about 10 minutes they came upon a clearing. To the Mudkip's delight and Fluttershy's surprise there was a glowing spot on the ground. The Mudkip said, "It's going to be fine. Don't worry, just walk through, but you might lose your form. Don't worry though; I'll still be here to guide you… What's your name?"

"I'm Fluttershy," the usually shy pony was thrilled to be talking to such a unique creature, "Will there be more of you where we go? Is it scary there? I don't want to not be able to get back home. Will we be okay?" Fluttershy released all of her fears and questions unto the small blue creature.

"Yes, there will be more Pokemon. No it isn't scary, it's peaceful. We will be able to get home any time you want, I know someone who makes these portals. And yes we will be okay. Does that answer all your questions?" if the Mudkip was annoyed with Fluttershy's questions he didn't show it. He was very enthusiastic to answer her.

"Well…," the Pegasus hesitated, "Okay let's go." The two walked onto the spot on the ground and then they felt as if they were falling. Fluttershy was terrified and she blacked out.

When she awoke she felt different. Not bad. Not sick. Just different. She stood up and realized that she was on her hind legs. She examined her hooves to realize that they were now hands. She was human, but she didn't know that. She didn't know what she was. "What am I," she asked.

"You are a human, which is the equivalent to ponies here," The Mudkip answered, "Don't worry you will get used to it, but first we need to get you some clothes," the Mudkip continued.

"Why do I need clothes? We only wear clothes to fancy events. Where are we going?" Fluttershy didn't want to go anywhere fancy so she was nervous.

"Humans always wear clothes. Here it is considered improper to not wear clothes. Human males get attracted to you if you aren't wearing clothes too," he explained.

"Oh well I need some clothes then because I don't want to be looked at like that. You may not be able to tell, but I'm really shy," Fluttershy said blushing.

"Okay wait here, I'll be right back with some clothes." The Mudkip started to walk off when Fluttershy yelped.

"Please don't leave me here it's getting dark and its scary here and what if people come?" Fluttershy cried out.

"Don't worry I'll be right back, and anyways, you can just sit here behind this tree." He kept walking and Fluttershy sat behind a bush on the ground terrified.

All around her were trees and bushes. She thought she saw other creatures running around the forest, but it was too dark to tell. She slowly fell asleep.

Fluttershy was a good-looking human. Her hair curved across one of her eyes and it was bubblegum pink. She had nicely- sized breasts and she was perfectly skinny. Not too skinny, but no too big either.

(A/N Sorry for shoving that in there, but I had nowhere else to put it.)

She was suddenly awoken when she felt Mudkip nudge her in the back. "Wake up Fluttershy, "he said, "and put these on." He held in his mouth a shopping bag with clothes in it. There was a pair of gray jeans, a yellow shirt, and some undergarments. Fluttershy put all of it on and then she looked at herself in a puddle. "This new form might not be who I really am, but it is pretty," she thought. She wasn't able to finish looking at herself in the puddle though because she heard voices.

"I wonder if there are any new Pokemon for me to catch here?" a young man's voice asked.

"That's all you ever think about," a young women's voice said.

Fluttershy tried to find a place to hide, but they saw her.

"Hey, who are you?" the boy asked.

"I'm Fluttershy," Fluttershy barely even whispered the words.

"What was that?" the boy asked.

"Fluttershy" she said even quieter than the first time.

"I'm sorry I still didn't hear you," the boy said, slightly irritated by now.

Fluttershy only said her name out loud when she saw Pikachu.

"Mudkip what is that adorable yellow creature!" She practically yelled.

"It's a Pikachu, you should introduce yourself," Mudkip said.

"Hi Pikachu, I'm Fluttershy. You are just so adorable; do you have special powers like Mudkip?"

"Hi Fluttershy, I'm Ash, and that is my Pikachu," the boy said.

"Hi Ash, it's nice to meet you," Fluttershy said still quietly when addressing him.

"And I'm Misty," the girl said.

"Fluttershy is an awfully strange name where do you come from?" Ash said, only to be hit by Misty because of his rudeness.

"Don't be so rude. Fluttershy is a wonderful name," Misty said.

"Actually, I understand, your names are strange to me too. I come from a different world. It's called Equestria," Fluttershy said, but much to her dismay the two though that was very strange.

"Another world? How is that possible? Are you a Pokemon trainer too?" Ash asked.

"Actually I didn't know anything about this world and its humans until Mudkip here told me to go through a portal in my world, and I have no idea what a Pokemon trainer is," Fluttershy said trying to get Ash and Misty to believe her, "Mudkip can tell you everything."

"Wow, you can understand Pokemon! That's amazing," Misty exclaimed, "but I still don't understand what you mean about being from another world."

While Fluttershy was trying to explain it to them, Mudkip was explaining it to Pikachu.

"She is from another world, it's true. I led her here because she tried to help me when I was lost," Mudkip explained.

Pikachu sensed that the Mudkip was telling the truth and went up to Ash's shoulder and said, "It's true Ash, she does come from another world," of course all Ash heard was "Pikachu Pikachu Pikachu," but he understood.

"Hey Misty, I think it's true. I mean Pikachu believes her so I believe her. I mean anything can happen." Ash explained, "So Fluttershy wanna come with us on a Pokemon adventure?"

"Oh, I don't know. Will there be more of these Pokemon?" Fluttershy asked excitedly.

"Yes there will be there is over 500 different types of them." Ash explained.

"Then yes, I will go." Fluttershy said happily.

So the two humans, the pony-turned-human, and the two Pokemon walked along the path through the forest, Ash and Misty explaining the Pokemon world to Fluttershy.

What will await this oddly united group? Where will they go? What kinds of Pokemon will they encounter? To find out join us next time on Pokemon is Magic!

* * *

A/N SOOOOOO how do ya like it? I love this story and can't wait to continue it! I love MLP/ Pokemon crossovers! Thanks for reading in advance! Hope ya like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I'm sorry I haven't posted anything in a while. My computer won't turn on and I am typing this up on my sisters crappy computer that I can't stand so I can tell you guys I am trying really really hard to write all my stories but I cant until I get a new computer. I am going to try and write them on someone else's but that might not work out... So, I am going to post this onto all my stories. I'm really sorry guys! Also I'm really sorry if you thought this was a chapter... And when I post a new chapter, it will be over this one, not a new one...


End file.
